dancingfatefandomcom-20200214-history
Frostbite
"Peekaboo." A deranged demon of possession who "lives in Glitch's head". Unable to physically touch anything in his pure form, the maniacal Frostbite lives and thrives from possessing hosts, only emerging for a limited time when the host body is endangered. History Though Frostbite's homeland is in the Underworld, he enjoyed spending 20 years on Earth, residing within Glitch's body; there, he enjoyed ruining Glitch's childhood and life, forcing him to kill and consume the carcass of his own sister Sarah, before slowly moving onto destroying entire populations and villages and allowing Glitch to take the blame for his actions. Character 'Physical Description' In his true form, Frostbite is a pitch-black, wisp-like, intangible demonic spirit with eyes of a gleaming, evil yellow colour. He possesses an insane set of haphazard fangs and a tongue of ridiculous length. The final two traits additionally carry over to whatever host he infects. 'Personality' Frostbite is without a doubt flighty, and he grows more and more insane the more damage he causes and the more blood he spills (or consumes). He is highly injurious and blood-thirsty, and he will attempt to kill (and possibly consume) anyone within his sight. The demon is immensely power-hungry as well; though he enjoys exploiting the weak, he always seeks out the strongest to become his host, as it means more power for him. 'Fighting Style' Frostbite is a demon of possession - since he is intangible in his true state and thus cannot physically touch anything, he must resort to using other bodies as his hosts. He tends to use his own Shadow Claws for attacking if his host has no way to attack. 'Vasoconstriction' When Frostbite emerges to fight, he is able to immediately seal off and heal his host's scars and wounds. This explains how Glitch did not bleed to death after losing his left arm to Rafael during the battle in the Medical Tower Placir. 'Shadow Claws' One special trait Frostbite enjoys fighting with are his shadow claws, created from shadows gathering, materialising, expanding, and solidifying into opal-textured razor-sharp talons around the host's hands (possibly spreading up the rest of the arms too, depending on how much power Frostbite has at the time). *This may or may not be kept in; this is an idea carried over from an RP known as Black Rainbows, which Frostbite and a few other of my OCs have taken part in. Frostbite had this power in the RP, and I'm not sure whether or not to keep it permanent. *Frostbite uses Glitch's sword during the Placir battle - but I might change that up if need be. *Frostbite uses Jillian's chainsaw when he consumes her body in the final showdown. 'Cannibalism' Frostbite is not afraid to resort to cannibalism as a method of fighting, whether his target is alive or dead. Having infected Glitch for so long, this trait eventually carried over from Frostbite to Glitch as well, and he now experiences cannibalistic cravings if he is famished, even without Frostbite's presence. 'Death' Frostbite is the seventeenth and final major character to die. After taking complete control of Will's body (and thus killing Will), Alice took him down and destroyed him before he could move on. Possession 'Infection' Frostbite needs a host in order to physically do anything, as he is intangible in his current state. In order to infect someone, the victim needs to be heavily weakened - physically, emotionally, or psychologically. The weaker the body, the easier the infection. The victim will be able to try to fight off the demon, but if he or she is too weak to fend for him or herself, Frostbite will win. Frostbite's infections can be easily compared to catching Pokémon with Pokéballs. When Frostbite has full control of his host, the host's eyes will become completely white and pupilless, and his or her teeth will elongate to haphazard razor-sharp fangs of various lengths. The tongue will increase in length as well. 'Triggers' Frostbite cannot emerge at will. One of four triggers must be successfully pulled in order for Frostbite to take control: #Frostbite successfully infects a host. #The host experiences extreme pain or is near death. #The host experiences an uncontrollable rush of fear. #The host experiences uncontrollable anger. Once Frostbite successfully infects a host, he immediately has control over his new body, but for a very limited amount of time and with restricted power. He is at his most powerful state if he emerges due to anger. If extreme pain is what triggered the demon, then when Frostbite speaks, he will sometimes stutter his words. In Dancing Fate, Frostbite emerges only twice: during the battle in the Placir, and during the final showdown, starting three phases from the final. However, with edits, hopefully Frostbite makes more appearances. 'Duration' Though Frostbite's duration varies from host to host and situation to situation, the weaker or more willing the host body is, the longer Frostbite lasts within him or her. As Frostbite takes in damage, his time limit drops exponentially, meaning the demon cannot take many hits if he expects to last long. Once Frostbite's time limit has been completely used up, he will return to his dormant state until triggered again, and the host will fall unconscious. 'Power' Frostbite's power is unfathomable and godly. Even if his host is ridiculously weak and lacks strength of any sort, Frostbite can over-empower the body, especially with the use of his Shadow Claws. His power is exemplified if the host is already powerful to begin with. 'Communication' While Frostbite has control over his host, he can actually speak to him within his mind. The more Frostbite is able to taunt, torture, enrage, or scare his host this way, the more power Frostbite will have while he controls his host. Frostbite is only able to internally speak with his host when he is not dormant - meaning moments before his emergence and during his control. Frostbite's communication with his host can be easily compared to the communication between Yami Yugi and Yugi in Yu-Gi-Oh!. Relationships [[Glitch|'Glitch']] Having been trapped inside Glitch for over 20 years, Frostbite knows him inside-out, and vice-versa. Statistics *Power: ??/10 *Defense: 2/10 *Speed: 10/10 *Dodge: 9.5/10 *Aim: 8.5/10 *Stamina: 1/10 Trivia *Frostbite's facial design is heavily inspired by Marvel's Venom and the Pokémon Mawile. *Though Frostbite is intangible in his pure state, his saliva is not. *Frostbite's infections can be easily compared to catching Pokémon with Pokéballs. *Frostbite's communication with his host can be easily compared to the communication between Yami Yugi and Yugi in Yu-Gi-Oh!. Gallery Frostbite.png Frosty happy.png Frostbite2.png Fanart Frostbite xWraithx.png|by xWraithx